The fake ex-fiancé
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: Lucy gets attacked by a familiar face and afterwards, Wyatt realizes he has wasted enough time trying to work up his courage to tell a certain bossy know-it-all exactly how he feels. A fluffy two-shot with just enough angst to keep it interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! So this is just a fluffy two-shot because I am desperate for Lyatt until we figure out how season 2 is going to play out between them (I really don't like the Jessica storyline but I am willing to go along for the ride so long as Wyatt and Lucy end up together in the end). Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing obviously.

The bar was filled with the usual Friday night crowd, college boys trying to look cool with beer as they scooped the area for the cute girls. Guys hanging out together watching the game on the big screen, yelling obscenities at the refs for various calls, and date night couples playing pool. All of it swirling around with flirtatious energy. Lucy had to smile at the normalcy of it all. Every time she got out of the lifeboat she was terrified she was going to find herself in a present that was an upside-down dystopian hell.

"Hey Lucy, how's it going?"

Lucy looked up with a smile as she made herself comfortable on the bar stool, "Hey Jeff, not bad. How are the tips tonight?"

Jeff was the weekend bartender at McDaniel's, a tall good-looking guy, who had more fun and charm than brains, but kind-hearted who flirted easily with the ladies, no matter their age or looks and enough down-to-earth steadiness that made guys comfortable. Plus, he could make a Pineapple Margarita better than anyone Lucy had met.

Jeff shrugged with a smile, "it's still early but it will pick up. Especially when those guys get a few more in them," he added with laugh nodding to the college kids in the corner, "So what will it be, the usual?"

"That would be great, thanks."

"Coming right up." Jeff turned away, grabbing a glass, "where's the rest of your crew tonight?"

"I'm a little early," Lucy said looking at her watch, "I had an event at Stanford tonight and told them I would meet them here."

"Yeah, I was wondering why you were all dolled up," Jeff said with a wink, "I was going to tell you when you came in but that dress," he gave a low whistle setting the margarita in front of her, "wowzah!"

Lucy laughed looking down at her black dress, feeling a little self-conscious about the dress Jiya bought for her. Lucy hadn't exactly packed formal wear in her frantic fleeing of her mother's house, so when this event came up at the college she had panicked about not having anything appropriate to wear. She had texted Jiya asking her if she could grab her something and she had come over with the slinky black dress and a wink declaring that she needed to shake things up a little.

It was pretty but it was a little shorter and showed more skin than Lucy was normally comfortable with, "yeah right but thank you."

"Hey, I am serious," Jeff replied, "every guy in this room has been looking at you since you walked in, Wyatt would be pissed."

"They have not and we're just friends." At his high eyebrow raise, Lucy blushed, "we are," She protested.

"Keep telling yourself that kiddo," Jeff teased, "Yell if you need anything, Lucy."

"Thanks," as he walked away to new customers, she reflected on Jeff's words. As much as she wished his thoughts were true, she and Wyatt had been very firmly in the friend zone for a while now. Lucy had felt something for the smart-ass, reckless, hothead soldier from the very first smirk at Mason's industries. Wyatt had intrigued her with his take-charge attitude, and strong personality. Lucy smiled remembering some of the clashes they had at the beginning of their relationship.

A self-proclaimed nerd who was more interested in men from the past than pursuing romance in the present along with occasionally being too smart for her own good, it was hard to find men to keep up with her.

However, Wyatt had no problem going toe-to-toe with her. He wasn't afraid to stand up to her when she was pushing too hard or overthinking a situation. Wyatt also had the uncanny ability to keep up with her mind. He absorbed all the facts she spouted off during missions to turn them into a tactical advantage. His quick reactions had saved their lives more times than Lucy could count. That combined with his sinfully good-looks was a very interesting package.

Lucy sighed willfully into her drink, she had never been very confident about reading guys. Most of the men who seemed interested quickly backed off once they got to know her. It was enough to give any girl a complex, Lucy reflected sadly, even Wyatt seemed determined to keep their relationship strictly platonic.

There had been a time when Lucy had thought they were heading in a different direction. Those fleeting seconds in Arkansas when he had impulsively kissed her had played on her mind, more than she liked to admit. Then a fleeting moment discussing possibilities which at the time, she was convinced was about her. But then the Rittenhouse lid blew and her mom declared her intention of escorting her daughter into her role as royalty. Terrified Lucy had called Agent Christopher and Wyatt had shown up in record time to escort her back to his apartment, her new safe house. Despite living together, Wyatt had not mentioned one word of their previous conversation, convincing Lucy that he had just meant he was ready to let go of his grief, not necessarily pursuing something with her.

Lucy knew Wyatt cared about her, he had barely let her out of his sight since this whole thing started but never tried to take it anywhere else. Lucy figured he had decided that she was too much trouble with her weird family tree if he was ever interested in the first place.

Lucy shook herself of her melancholy thoughts. So, what if Wyatt didn't care about her the same way she did for him. She treasured their friendship and if that was all she got, then she would be content. Although, she couldn't deny it was getting harder and harder to hide her feelings when he insisted on sleeping on the couch so she could take the bed, and getting up early to make her coffee the way she liked. Then soothing her when she had nightmares for weeks after her mother confessed her true self, and his fierce protectiveness for her. Speaking of which, Lucy checked her phone, she still had a few minutes before the guys showed up.

Wyatt would be ticked if he knew that she had arrived early without texting him but Lucy figured what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides Mason's detail should be right outside watching over her. But his protective nature had been in overdrive since Rittenhouse had declared her public enemy number one. On every jump for the past month, Emma had either tried to kill her or her mother had sent minions to kidnap her. It had reached such heights that Wyatt barely let her go of her hand no matter what century they were in. When she told Wyatt about going to Stanford for the award ceremony, it taken some fast talking to get him to let her go alone.

" _It's too dangerous," Wyatt insisted, "I'm going with you."_

" _No, you're not." Lucy replied calmly, "You have to go over strategy or whatever it is you and Agent Christopher do in those briefings. Then you promised Rufus you would put in more pilot practice so you could at least help him, just in case we are ever have a Capone situation again._

" _I can do it tomorrow or- "_

" _Wyatt," Lucy interrupted softly, "I will be fine. Emma hasn't jumped in over two weeks which is making us all nervous. We need to figure out what they are planning and you're a great strategist. You need to go to the meeting with Denise. Toby and Jake have already agreed to be my detail tonight. Plus, it would bore you senseless."_

" _It would not," Wyatt grumbled un-convincingly which Lucy rolled her eyes behind his back, "I don't even know why you're going. You have been away from Stanford for almost two years."_

" _Because, they are honoring Professor Laymen's new book," she reminded, "but it was my research he used for it. I was helping him with it before I took the assignment at Mason."_

" _So, you did all the work but he writes the book and takes the credit," He summed up annoyed._

 _Lucy nodded, "pretty much. Also, he is the one who denied me tenure after I supplied him with most of his research."_

" _Okay, now you have to let me go with you. I can't hit a guy if I'm not there."_

" _I know. Which is another reason you're not going," Lucy took his hand, "relax. I will be careful and I won't sneak off without my guards, scout's honor. And despite, Dr. Laymen being a toad, I am looking forward to tonight. It will give me a chance to see what's happening at the college but you would hate it. Go to work. Hang out with Rufus in the lifeboat and I will see you at McDaniel's for drinks later all-right?"_

 _Wyatt groaned loudly but Lucy knew she had won, "Fine, but text or call me if you feel like something is off."_

Feeling accomplished of giving Wyatt the night off from babysitting her, which she felt regularly felt guilty about. Although she had been looking forward to the event despite the nauseating way people kept congratulating Dr. Layman for all of Lucy's work, she knew Wyatt would have bored to death. Hell, she was the historian and even she had slightly bored by all the speeches and lectures.

Somehow getting to live in the history had taken away some of the joy of hearing about it from a textbook perspective. Especially when most of the speakers were older white men, who wore polo's, ties, and horn-rimmed glasses. Not sexy soldiers with broad shoulders, deep dimples, and blue eyes that could make a nun sin- Okay she really needed to change that line of thinking, Lucy admonished herself taking another gulp of her drink.

She checked the time again, realizing the boys would be here any minute and she decided to find a table. As Lucy turned, she bumped into someone standing directly behind her, "Oh sorry I didn't see- Noah," she gasped.

Noah smiled, "Hey Lucy."

Lucy gulped, her eyes darting to the window hoping her security would notice her uneasiness, "What are doing here?"

"I missed you at the college so I figured this would be your next stop."

Lucy's eyes widened, "are you following me?" She demanded angrily.

"What else am I supposed to do?" He shot back, "You won't take my calls, you ignore my texts."

"We broke up." Lucy hissed furiously, "I gave you the ring back. We have nothing left to talk about."

Noah leaned in slightly, "I told you I didn't accept that. You can't just end an engagement without telling me why, or what I did wrong. I can fix it, baby- "

"Don't call me that!" Lucy interrupted frantically, it felt wrong to hear that word from Noah's lips when Wyatt still teasingly called her baby doll from their time with Bonnie and Clyde. "Look Noah, for the last time, it's over. I'm sorry that you got hurt but enough, okay." She stood up grabbing her purse, "Please don't contact me again." As she began to move, he stepped in front of her blocking her exit and grabbed her tightly causing her to whimper involuntarily, "You think you can just walk away from this, Lucy? You belong to me."

I still don't know how you managed to hit every wrong button for ten whole minutes," Rufus chirped next to him, laughter evident in his voice.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Sorry but some of us didn't graduate from MIT."

"Dude, I said the red button like four times and you just kept pressing the blue one."

Wyatt shrugged sheepishly as he jumped out of the truck to head inside, "Okay, so I was a little distracted."

Rufus shook his head, "You better hope Rittenhouse never shoots me like Flynn. Otherwise, I am pretty sure you would end up sending the lifeboat into outer-space or something."

"I told you to train Lucy."

"Lucy panics when I even mention math. She says that it's Satan's mistress and there is a reason all of her degrees are in the Liberal Arts field."

Wyatt chuckled opening the door to the McDaniel's, "Sounds right. It's why she hates cooking. It stresses her out with all the half or quarter cups. I gave up trying to convince her it doesn't really involve math."

Rufus laughed, "What time was her event at Stanford over?"

Wyatt checked his watch, "nine. She should be here any minute. Guess we should try to find a table."

"No need, she is at the bar," Rufus pointed out, "and uh wow."

Wyatt turned to where Rufus was pointing, his eyes opening wide and jaw dropping slightly. He had left before Lucy so he didn't see her outfit. It was probably a good thing because he seriously doubted he would have been able to resist the temptation he had been fighting since 1934 and not slam her against the wall and rip that dress off with his teeth.

It was the classic black style wrapped around her like a second skin showing every curve, her long creamy legs on full display, and the little jacket she wore with it did nothing to hide the teasingly low neckline. Lucy had piled her brown hair into a soft up-do with her curls falling gently around her face and her red lipstick matched the strappy heels she wore.

"Dude, you're drooling," Rufus whispered with a laugh.

"Wha-what," Wyatt coughed, "It's just a," He whirled his hand trying to get his brain to compute words, "new look for her."

"Uh-huh sure, just a new look," Rufus replied sarcastically, "but seriously, she looks amazing. I love Jiya but even I have to admit Lucy looks hot in that dress."

As Wyatt shot him a death glare, Rufus held up hands, "I mean hot in a purely professional sister way," he hastily assured him.

"Rufus," Wyatt huffed, "shut up."

"Shutting up." Rufus frowned, "who is that talking to her?"

Wyatt had been so blinded by Lucy he hadn't noticed the guy standing next to her, he dragged his attention away from the very distracting slit high up on her thigh, "It's her fake ex-fiancé, Noah," he replied frowning, "what does he want?"

"I thought Lucy said she broke up with him?

"She did." Wyatt narrowed his eyes noticing that Lucy looked uncomfortable. Her eyes were darting back and forth and he could tell she was trying to catch the attention out the window, where Mason's boy were supposed to be stationed, although Wyatt didn't recall seeing them in the parking lot.

"Come on," Wyatt said grabbing Rufus, "something is wrong."

As he pushed his way towards her, he could see Noah leaning into her space and Lucy skirting away. Lucy had never talked about how the breakup with the doctor went except it had been uncomfortable. However, from her body language, she was frightened of the guy which made Wyatt pick up speed. His anger spiking to stroke level when he noticed that Noah had her by the wrist so she couldn't leave and Lucy gasping in pain, "Let me go, Noah."

"We're not finished with this conversation."

"Let go of her now or I will break every bone in your hand," Wyatt growled menacingly putting his arm around Lucy's waist. Recognizing his presence, Lucy shot him a grateful look.

Noah rolled his eyes but released her adding a little force into it so she stumbled backwards. Wyatt steadied her and then gently tucked her behind him, keeping his focus locked on Noah.

He heard Rufus checking on her but he didn't move from his position. The doctor looked twitchy and his eyes were glassy. His body language tight and ready to strike, reminding Wyatt of the rattlesnakes his grandfather taught him to spot in Texas.

"Well if it isn't Lucy colleague. The guy she didn't leave me for but moved in with less than two days later." Noah said mockingly.

Wyatt smirked slightly but his eyes were gleaming dangerously, "And as the guy living with her now, let me be real clear here. Stay away from Lucy."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you? In case you forgot, she's my fiancé."

"For the last time, Noah." Lucy interjected firmly behind Wyatt, "It's over. I want nothing more to do with you."

Noah scoffed, "It's not over until I say it's over, Lucy. You just need a reminder of what we- "

Wyatt grabbed him slamming his body into the bar, holding him in place by his throat, "I am really close to killing you and throwing your body piece by piece into the Pacific, Doc." He kept his voice soft but somehow that made his words even more threatening, "So if you value your life you will forget that you ever met Lucy Preston. You are not to call her, text her, or even think about her. Do we understand each other?"

Noah tried to push Wyatt off but he didn't even budge the Delta Soldier, "Do we understand each other?" Wyatt repeated slowly, his grip tightening on his neck.

Noah struggled for a few seconds but once he realized it was futile, he nodded reluctantly. Wyatt held him tightly against the bar to make sure he got the message before he released him.

Noah straightened with jerky movements, his wild eyes flicking to Lucy but he didn't say anything sensing that Wyatt's control would only last so much longer. With one last snarl in his direction, Noah turned and stormed out the door.

Wyatt didn't relax his stance until he was sure Noah had taken off. Just then Toby and Jake who were supposed to be Lucy's tail for the night walked inside, "Everything okay?" Toby asked curiously.

"Where the hell have you guys been?"

"We uh," Jake trailed off rubbing his neck embarrassed, "got a flat tire."

Wyatt pinched the bridge of nose breathing heavily trying to get control of his temper, "Wyatt, I will talk to them. Lucy needs you," Rufus told him quietly.

Wyatt turned noticing that Lucy was standing very still watching him. She smiled but her eyes were filled with unshed tears and she was trembling. He quickly gathered her up, "Are you okay?"

Lucy buried her head into his chest, her tears soaking his t-shirt. Wyatt rubbed her back whispering in her ear until she stopped shaking.

She finally looked up with a small smile, "Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"Don't thank me." He muttered guilt evident in his voice.

Lucy frowned putting her hand on his cheek, 'Wyatt, I am okay, you stopped him."

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place," Wyatt replied angrily looking over to the door where Rufus was telling Jake and Toby off for not staying with her. "I will deal with them tomorrow. This is the last time I trust Mason's goons with your protection."

"Deal," Lucy said with a sigh, "I am just glad you got here when you did." She winced rubbing her sore wrist.

Wyatt's followed her movement worriedly, "let me see."

"It's fine" She protested weakly but he had already taken her wrist gently. His blues eyes turning into glass as he took in the dark bruise revealing how tightly Noah had held her. Lucy felt his muscles clench and she grabbed him before he could take off, sensing he was about to lose control and go after Noah. "Wyatt, I'm fine. He didn't do anything else, you got to me in time."

Wyatt snatched her back into a bone crushing hug wishing he had killed the bastard while he had the chance. He not only touched her but he had hurt her. The bruise was going be practically black tomorrow and Wyatt still didn't know what Noah had said in the few minutes it took for Wyatt to reach her. He had a feeling it might have been more upsetting than the physical damage he left behind by the tremble Lucy was trying to hide but he could feel it in her tense frame, "Do you want to go?"

Lucy nodded, suddenly exhausted. Wyatt brushed a soothing kiss to her temple, "come on." He grabbed her purse exchanged a few words with Jeff before placing his hand low on her back escorting her out.

Rufus smiled at her gently, "You okay, Luce?"

She sighed wearily, "Yeah, I'm good."

"I'm going to take her home," Wyatt told him, "Can you and Jiya bring her car back later?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, Rufus." Lucy said leaning up to kiss his cheek, "tell Jiya I am sorry and I will talk to her tomorrow."

"Get some rest." Rufus gave a pointed look at Wyatt both noticing how pale Lucy looked and the weary look in her eyes. The run in with Noah had shaken her up more than she was letting on.

Wyatt gave her slight nudge, "Come on, Professor. Let's get you home."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow guys thank you for all the reviews and support! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. So this chapter had me going in a lot of different directions and I originally had a whole new scenario planned which would have made this a multiple angsty fic. I decided to keep it the fluffy slightly angsty two-shot but I am planning on an epilogue because my Wyatt won't shut up until I do a specific scene lol. Enjoy and let me know what y'all think!

As Wyatt opened the door to his apartment, Lucy could feel herself relaxing for the first time since she had turned around and saw Noah standing behind her. Wyatt locked the deadbolt and move to the fridge, "You need to put some ice on your wrist."

Lucy nodded letting out a long sigh of relief. While she knew it was technically his apartment and eventually Denise would find her own secure place, she felt at home in the small space. At home and safe which was a feeling that was becoming more fleeting every day.

She collapsed on the couch with a groan, her wrist was killing her and she could feel a migraine building behind her eyes. "I am sorry about tonight."

"Here," Wyatt handed her the ice pack, his gaze lingering on her darkening wrist, "Lucy it wasn't your fault."

"I know. I just feel bad, we had been looking forward to hanging out with Rufus and Jiya for drinks."

"There will be another night," Wyatt assured her sitting down beside her.

Lucy scoffed, "really? You think so… between Rittenhouse and crazy missions we are gone in the past more than we are home. I have a psychotic mother who wants me to join her weird cult or kill me. And if that isn't enough, I apparently had an abusive boyfriend!" She was shrieking by the end of her rant; pressing her palms tightly into her eyes, her head was pounding.

"Hey, hey," Wyatt pulled her hands down from face, forcing her to look at him, "Noah was never your fiancé or your boyfriend. He was just- "He stopped unsure how to finish that sentence.

"That's the thing," Lucy sniffled, "He was my something. I was wearing his ring and we were engaged. When we got back from Lincoln, all my stuff was in his apartment. My books, clothes, even my ratty old teddy bear. He still has it actually." For some reason, the idea of Mr. Berry still being in Noah's apartment on the bed made her burst into fresh sobs.

Wyatt held her close, "Please don't cry, Luce."

"My da-dad got him for me." Lucy told him between tears, "When Amy was born. My real dad, I mean."

He closed his eyes, feeling his heart breaking for her. She had lost too much already and there wasn't anything he could about it. He couldn't wipe Rittenhouse out of her life completely with her mother so embedded into it. No matter how tempting the idea of putting a bullet between Carol Preston's eyes for all the pain she had caused Lucy, he didn't want to be the one to do it. He couldn't be the reason she lost another person in her life.

"Okay Lucy, listen to me." Wyatt waited while she took a shuddering breath, her eyes flicking up to his, "I don't know what your alternate relationship with Noah looked like but I can't believe that any version of you would be in abusive relationship. I think Noah reacted that way tonight because he is a stuck-up asshole. Someone who believes he is the prize. The guy every girl would want and couldn't believe you would reject him. He was probably thought you were going to come crawling back and when you didn't especially after he saw you tonight, he couldn't handle it."

Lucy stared at him internally debating with herself on how much more she should reveal. Despite his outward calm, she knew his anger was being held back by a very thin strand. "This wasn't the first time he reacted that way."

Wyatt stared at her, his jaw twitching tightly, Lucy braced herself, "What do you mean," He asked slowly, "this wasn't the first time?"

"It's why a lot of my stuff is still at his apartment." Lucy paused collecting herself, "When I went over there to give him back the ring and get my stuff, he freaked out on me."

He just sat there. His hand was still softly rubbing her arm encouragingly but inside he was seething. If he found out Noah had ever put his hand on Lucy beyond tonight, he better start praying that NSA reached him first because after he got through with him, there wouldn't be enough of a body left for the birds to pick apart.

"You okay?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"I don't know. It entirely depends on what you are about to tell me. Right now, it's a toss-up on eerily calm or outrageously homicidal." Wyatt told her dryly. "Both of which will end up in his murder but will just depend on how I commit it."

She laughed weakly, "I don't have bail money for murder, Wyatt."

"Lucy, stop ducking and tell me."

She took a deep breath at his soft command, "So, it was right after we go back from Bonnie and Clyde. I knew then you were right. I couldn't keep leading him on or pretend to care about him. I mean, I didn't even know him."

"I remember. You said you guys had a disastrous date."

"It was more watching Bonnie and Clyde together. They were insane but were deeply in love. They knew every little thing about each other, what made her giggle, what made him protective… It was amazing." Wyatt heard the catch in her voice but didn't say anything, "and I realized how deeply I wanted that. To have someone look at me the way Clyde looked at Bonnie. Like she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world."

Lucy looked over at him with a sad smile, "Noah didn't look at me that way. He treated me like a companion. Someone who fit his lifestyle on paper, the history professor and doctor. There was no passion or chemistry so I went over to the apartment to tell him I couldn't marry him."

Wyatt grabbed her hand, "What happened?"

"Noah thought I came over to tell him I was moving back in. He had set up dinner, light candles, turned the bed down-the whole thing. He even had an outfit laying on the bed for me…"

"An outfit?" He questioned darkly.

Lucy blushed, "apparently in this relationship, he had very specific lingerie demands for me."

"Son-of-a bitch." Wyatt growled pushing himself of the couch, no longer able to sit still. The blood was pumping heavily through his veins, his vision clouded by an angry mist. The urge to throw his fist into the wall was strong but he didn't want to scare Lucy.

"Wyatt?"

"I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to be straight with me," Wyatt told her, his blue eyes darkening in rage and his hands shaking slightly, "Did he try to force himself on you?"

Lucy shook her head, "No but I-"

"But what?"

"But I can't say he wouldn't be capable of it."

He walked back to her kneeling in front of her. "It's okay Wyatt," Lucy assured him, "I promise. He didn't go there." Wyatt exhaled bringing his forehead to hers, "Lucy…"

"I know," Lucy whispered running her finger through his hair softly.

Wyatt squeezed her neck, "Okay, so what did he do?"

"I told him the truth. That I couldn't marry him, I had realized we wouldn't make each other happy and we had made a relationship based off facts not love. Noah laughed at first. He thought I was being an overdramatic child." She grimaced, "I have a feeling he said that a lot to the other version of me. I told him, I was not being overdramatic and I was here to give him back the ring. He tried to kiss me, tried to remind me of what we had. It felt so wrong to have his lips on mine especially when I knew what he had planned for the evening so I pushed him off."

"How did he react to that?"

"Noah didn't say anything at first. He let me grab a few things but once he saw me take the ring off, he blew up. He started yelling terrible things at me. About how I was a- " She paused suddenly shy.

"A what?" Wyatt demanded quietly although he had a pretty good idea what she was going to say.

"A slut for sleeping with you. I told him we were just co-workers and friends but he didn't believe me" Lucy hastened to tell him, "Noah overturned the table in a rage. At that point, I knew I needed to get out of there but he stood in front of the door and refused to let me leave. He said I wasn't going anywhere until we talked about this, how I couldn't just end an engagement." Lucy stopped noticing that Wyatt's face was becoming more purple. "Wyatt, you do need to breathe at some point."

He let out dramatic breath, pleased to see her give him a soft smile, "How did you get out of there?"

"I uh, dropped your name," Lucy said sheepishly, "I told him if he didn't let me go, I was going to call you to come pick me up. And he would not like it once you got there."

Wyatt curled around her protectively, "I would have castrated him."

Lucy laughed wiping her cheeks, "well it must have worked because he moved and I ran like hell. I blocked him on my phone but I guess he got frustrated by it and decided to confront me."

Wyatt rubbed her legs soothingly, "Anything else?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I honestly forgot about it until tonight. You know with my Mom and Rittenhouse, it never occurred to me that I should be looking over my shoulder for Noah too."

Wyatt hugged her to his chest "I think he got the message tonight that you're off limits but I will only be too happy to remind him if he ever tries to contact you again."

Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist, "You have to be so sick of this."

Wyatt frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"This. Me." Lucy told him sadly, "I am sorry about being such a high maintenance team member lately. I can't imagine how exhausting it is to have constantly keep an eye on me and never being able to let your guard down. I promise as soon Agent Christopher is able to arrange it, I will get out of your hair." She gave him a final squeeze before stepping back, "I'm going to go change and get out of these clothes." Lucy looked down at her outfit wrinkling her nose, "I told Jiya I wouldn't be able to do this dress justice." Without waiting for a reply, she turned to go down the hall.

Wyatt stared after shocked. She thought he was doing all this out of obligation because she was a teammate. That he was protecting her because it was his job not because she was the reason he got up in the morning. The reason that whiskey and dark thoughts were no longer his nighttime companions.

Wyatt rubbed his face angrily, of course she thought that, dumbass, he berated himself. You made one vague comment about possibilities months ago and never brought it up again. You decided she need more time to heal from her life unraveling around her.

Wyatt stormed his way into the kitchen to make her some tea. He knew he couldn't put it off any longer. It was time to tell Lucy how he felt. What good was it doing either one of them waiting to say it?

Wyatt saw it in her eyes when she apologized, she honestly believed he only thought of her as teammate or friend. She didn't see how desperately wanted to correct her when she was talking about wanting someone to look at her like she was beautiful. How it was a daily effort not to openly stare when she was sitting on the couch drinking her morning coffee. That getting to see her in a sleepy wake-up state that no one else saw with her in oversized pajamas, messy hair and grumpy expression made his pulse quicken.

Then her dress tonight had almost made him walk into a wall and the urge to punch every guy in the bar who was also actively drooling. Except Lucy didn't even notice, she never thought of herself that way, Wyatt's eyes widening remembering her last statement about not doing it justice. He shook his head, "You're a freakin idiot, Logan."

"Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about," Lucy teased suddenly from behind him. Wyatt turned with a smirk but the words got lodged in his throat. She had put on her old flannel pants with mismatched socks. Her hair was up in a loose bun but she had thrown on his old Texas Longhorn sweatshirt. It was hanging loosely off her shoulder rendering him speechless. She was smiling at him so genuinely and before he could even register that he had moved, Wyatt was standing in front of her.

"Hey are you okay- "Lucy trailed off as Wyatt cupped her face and pressed his body into hers. He could to see the brown specks of her eyes turning copper as his lips claimed hers. She instantly melted into him causing him to smile against her lips. He trailed one hand onto her waist pulling her closer, his other hand still cupping her face. Lucy gripped his t-shirt to keep herself from falling, her brain turning to goo and her limbs felt like Jell-O.

Wyatt took his time, cataloging every sigh and soft moan. She tasted like warm honey and categorically Lucy. Her sweet sent enveloped his senses until he felt lightheaded. Wyatt was pretty sure he would be content for the rest of his life just doing this, holding her and kissing her until they couldn't breathe. He pulled back slightly, his lips still grazing hers, "I love you Lucy Preston."

Lucy starred at him in shock, "Uh Wyatt, I admit my brain is not working at full capacity right now and I am pretty sure if you were to let go, I would just crumble into a melted puddle onto the floor but did you just say you love me?"

Wyatt laughed, "Yes ma'am, I did."

"Oh." She blinked at him for a few seconds, "since when?"

"Since you told me off for calling you ma'am. Since I watched Ian Fleming flirt with you and I wanted to rip his head off. By the way I can never watch the movie where you and Bond sleep together again. I snapped the DVD in half."

Lucy laughed, "too bad. I had been looking forward to watching it."

Wyatt grinned at her before turning back serious, "since you saved my life at the Alamo and every day from the moment we met. Since I kissed you in that Arkansas cabin and have not been able to stop thinking about it. Since I had to watch Flynn kidnap you and I couldn't reach you in time. Since I left you in 1954 and thought my soul was being ripped out. I love you Lucy and I should have told you a long time ago."

"Wyatt- "

"I'm not saying this because of what happened tonight," Wyatt interrupted knowing what she was about to say, "or because I feel bad or sorry for you because your life has gone to hell in a handbasket. I am saying this because it's true and it always will be true. Even if you don't feel that way about me and just want to be friends. It won't change the fact that I still love you."

"Can I speak now?" Lucy asked wryly.

He nodded nervously. She kissed his palm before smiling at up at him tears glistening in her eyes, "I love you too."

Wyatt buried his face into her hair relief spilling out from him, "I have loved you from the very time you asked me who was going to see my bra." Lucy whispered into his neck, "When we were with Bonnie and Clyde, I knew the only person who could make me feel that beautiful and special was sitting next to me. That's why I ended things with Noah. Because he wasn't you."

Wyatt reclaimed her lips, tears and happiness leaking into each caress. Without breaking the kiss, he bent down picking her up into his arms. She squealed happily against him, her arms tightening around his neck. "I better not be sleeping alone again tonight,"

"No ma'am," Wyatt growled low, "Although I don't think sleeping is going to be high on our agenda list."

Lucy smiled at him as he carried her into the bedroom. They would worry about Rittenhouse and her mother tomorrow. They had eighty four years to make up for tonight and Wyatt didn't plan on wasting another moment.

Epilogue will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your reviews and support. Although this current season is breaking my Lyatt heart (they better fix this soon!) I can't wait to see where it goes next! So for this epilogue, I messed around with something. I know technically Carol and Henry never got together in this alternate timeline so Lucy wouldn't have anything from her "dad," but I am ignoring that to make it work for the story. Let me know how you all like it!

The sun was just starting to peek through the curtains. The soft glow of orange and red mixing into the darkness of the night. Wyatt had always loved this time of the day, in the soft lightening of the morning he would go for a run or sit out his apartment balcony and just take in the quiet. However, for the first time, he couldn't care less about the view outside. He was much more interested in the view currently laying in his arms.

Wyatt was enjoying watching Lucy sleep to much to drift off himself. They had spent most of the night wrapped up together, two years of passion and longing unleashing onto each other. Words that should have said long ago being communicated through each touch and bodies coming together.

Wyatt brushed back a curl off her face, feeling a tingle of awareness as she snuggled deeper into him. "Do I have to get up?" She asked sleepily.

"No babydoll, sleep as long as you want." He whispered tucking her further into his side. Lucy nodded happily, "love you."

Wyatt smiled down at her. Once they had said the words they hadn't been able to stop as though they were terrified if they didn't keep saying it, they would wake up and find themselves still in their weird friendzone. "I love you too."

He held her tightly as she drifted back to sleep, relieved to see her face clear of the weight she had been carrying around. There was a small smile on her lips and the dark circles under her eyes were gone. Wyatt's eyes traced over her bare body, reminders of their night becoming visible on her smooth skin. She was going to have beard burn and love bites all over her, Wyatt realized with a wicked grin not feeling apologetic in the slightest.

His smile fading when he took in her darkening wrist. Just like he had feared the bruise had deepened into a horrific blend of blue and black. He brought up to his lips kissing it gently, wishing he could make it disappear.

Wyatt slowly moved her out of his embrace waiting to make sure she had not woken up from the movement. Lucy simply rolled over onto her stomach with a sigh and he knew she was out for a while. He punched a number into his phone as he crept into the living room.

"I swear man," Rufus grumbled, "If you're calling me at this ungodly hour to tell me Emma has jumped, I may shoot her myself."

"I am down with that plan," Wyatt replied sarcastically, "Except you can't hit the side of the barn."

"I think sleep deprivation might make me a better shot. So, where did she go this time?"

"It's not Emma, but I do need your help."

"Wyatt," Rufus groaned and Wyatt could hear him fumbling in the background, "What is going on? It's not even six yet."

"It's for Lucy," Wyatt assured him. Despite the pilot's absolute hatred for the mornings, he knew Rufus would make an exception for their historian.

"How she is doing?" Rufus asked a little more alert, "She okay after the run in with douche Noah?"

"Yeah, she is fine." Wyatt decided to leave out what happened after they got home. Not that he minded if Rufus knew him and Lucy were together but he wanted to act quickly before she woke up. "Can you come over and keep an eye on her though. I need to run an errand."

"An errand?" Rufus asked confused, "at this hour?"

"I will explain when you get here. I will buy you two boxes of Chocodiles."

"You're lucky I like Lucy so much and I want three boxes."

"Deal. "Wyatt hung up before Rufus could change his mind. He quickly slipped on his clothes and put on some coffee. He hurried to answer the door at the soft knock fifteen minutes later and saw a very disgruntled Rufus. "Coffee."

Wyatt simply pointed to the pot, "all yours." Rufus stumbled to the kitchen and guzzled down a cup not caring about temperature, "better?"

"A little." Rufus poured another cup for himself and looked over at him questionably, "So are you going to tell me what errand was so damn important that you got me over here before the sun was even up?"

"I need to take care of some stuff at Noah's apartment."

Rufus eyes widened in alarm, "Oh god please tell me you didn't kill him and now you have to go bleach the blood stains out of his kitchen or something."

Wyatt laughed darkly, "No but it took some restraint. Trust me, Doctor Dick is even worse than we thought. This wasn't his first time attacking Lucy."

"What?"

Wyatt nodded appreciatively at the anger in Rufus' voice. It was nice to know Lucy had another person who cared so deeply for her. "Yeah, when she ended their engagement. He blew up at her, overturned the kitchen table and barely let her leave. It's why most of her stuff is still at his place. Stuff that shifted over there in this alternate timeline."

"Are you sure you don't need help hiding the body? We could bury him in Mason's backyard. It's huge and would take like ten sonars to cover it all. The cops would give up before they discovered him."

"Good to know. Right now, I just need you stay with her. She's asleep and I should be back before she wakes up."

Rufus nodded, "Good luck and don't forget my Chocodiles."

Lucy rolled over feeling rested for the first time in ages. Her body was tingling and sore, a subtle reminder of the night before. She smiled into her pillow as details replayed in her mind. The soft kisses Wyatt had showered onto every inch of her skin as he gently undressed her. The way his eyes darkened while his body laid over hers. Lucy had never been a very confident lover, but watching Wyatt lose control as he moved inside her made her feel like a goddess. It had been a heady sensual night and she wouldn't mind a morning repeat but as she moved her arm didn't meet a hard, warm body but something small and soft.

Lucy blinked her eyes open with a small gasp, sitting on the pillow beside her was her teddy bear. Mr. Berry was tucked into her side, his faded red checkered shirt had missing buttons and his fur was missing in patches, but his eyes still twinkled behind his wire rimmed glasses. The same kind that her dad, her real dad had always worn. It was why Henry Wallace had bought him for Lucy when Amy had been born. He said it was to remind her that he was still her daddy too, a sentiment she appreciated even more now that she knew the truth. Lucy grabbed him happily before swinging her legs out of bed, desperate to find Wyatt.

She threw on his t-shirt and crept out of the bedroom following the smell of coffee. He was sitting on the stool behind the counter reading the paper. Lucy snuck up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head into his back, "good morning."

Wyatt twisted around in her embrace, kissing the top of her head since her face was now buried in his chest, "good morning."

She looked up at him, her smile brighter than he had ever seen on her, "Thank you, Wyatt."

He leaned down capturing her lips in a slow kiss waking her up better than any shot of caffeine. His hands wandering down low on her back, "have I mentioned how much I love seeing you in my clothes." Wyatt muttered into her ear, his voice low and husky.

Lucy laughed, "I've noticed." She placed a kiss to the underside of his jaw before bringing up the stuffed animal to his gaze, "My bear."

He nodded, "Your bear. Does he have a name?"

"Mr. Berry honeybee," Lucy told him seriously although her eyes were twinkling happily.

"That's original."

"I was four," Lucy protested, swatting him playfully before turning somber, "You went and got him for me."

Wyatt grinned down at her, his dimples deepening slightly, "This morning."

"You know," Lucy whispered wrapping her arms around his neck, "I didn't think I could love you any more than I already did. But this," gesturing to her teddy, "takes it to a whole new level. I can't believe you did that for me."

Wyatt blues eyes pierced her as he pulled her closer, "I would do anything for you, Luce. I love you. So, if that means going on a rescue mission for Mr. Berry Honeybee or time traveling through different centuries to keep you safe and happy, then that's what I will do".

Lucy kissed him feeling more loved and cherished than she had in a long time. They finally broke apart when breathing became a problem, "So, is Noah alive?" Lucy asked curiously.

Wyatt chuckled, "Yeah but he may have a problem seeing and talking for a few days. One side of his face is a little bit on the swollen side."

Lucy raised an eyebrow with a smile, "Is that so?"

Wyatt nodded solemnly, "Yeah, strangely he kept falling down."

"Is that how Noah will explain it to the police? Because I seriously doubt he won't try to press charges."

"I called Agent Christopher who assured me that it will be explained to him that he should accept the bruising as result of falling down multiple times or he can take a very long tour of a black sited pit."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep." Wyatt tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "You are very well loved Luce. As soon as I explained what happened, she was more than happy to take over the Noah detail."

Lucy shook her head with a wry grin, "I probably shouldn't enjoy this as much as I am."

"I don't know. I deeply enjoyed hitting him."

"I bet." Lucy gave him a little squeeze, "So now that my crazy ex-fiancé is taken care of, how about some breakfast?

Wyatt gave her gentle slap on the ass before heading into the kitchen, "Coming right up."

As Lucy collapsed on the couch she looked down at Mr. Berry feeling lighter than she had since she lost Amy. While she would never give up on getting her sister back for the first time, she wasn't consumed by what she had lost. Lucy looked up seeing Wyatt moving around the stove scrambling some eggs and she knew whatever happened next, it would be worth it.

"Here you go babydoll," Wyatt handed her plate and Lucy laid it the coffee table before grabbing his t-shirt pulling him down close, "Eat fast soldier. You're going to need your strength for what I have planned for the rest of the day."

Wyatt's eyes darkened, "We'll eat tomorrow," He growled as his lips landed on her neck but before she could respond his phone started ringing. "You've got to be kidding me."

Lucy groaned, "I don't suppose we could ignore it."

"Don't tempt me." Wyatt grabbed his device angrily, "Logan."

He looked over at her with a nod, "All right, we will be right there."

Lucy sighed, "Emma?"

"Yep."

"All right," She stood up regretfully, "I will go get dress."

He grabbed her hand, yanking her gently back to him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Lucy ran her fingers through his hair, "Now let's go save History."

Wyatt gave her slow smirk, "Yes, Ma'am."


End file.
